All for her
by OldWeirdCatLady
Summary: Elsanna. Heaven gave andrew another life catch is he's Anna now how can "he" make elsa fall in lpve if "he"'s a she now? I'm no good with summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

'Elsa...' Andrew thought as his body fell unconscious while falling down to the deepest part of the frozen lake.

.

.

.

"Hey wake up!" Andrew open his eyes

"Huh? What the fuck's happening? I'm not wet!" he touched his body covering him was his dry clothes

"Language child, that's an inappropriate thing to say in heaven" Andrew look up to the person talking in front of him

"Heaven?" Andrew asked confuse

In front of him was a tall man wearing a white suit "Heaven, Paradise, New paradises, Elysium, Empyrean, Zion blah blah blah whatever you humans call it"

"Sooo this is heaven? And you're God?" Andrew asked again

"Yes it is, yes your people call me that but you can call me whatever you want since you're already dead" the person rolled his eyes

"I did fell from a freezing water for a damn long time of course I'd be dead" God swipe his hand making a

"But I can't die like this damn it" Andrew stand up clenching his fist

"And why is that?" God raised an eyebrow

"Elsa... I can't leave Elsa alone. I don't want to leave her alone! Can you get me back?" Andrew look at God with pleading eyes

"I can't bring you back to your body" God replied

Andrew had an idea "then reincarnate?"

"How can you help her you're gonna be an infant?" God chuckled

"Ohh… are there any other way?" Andrew asked

"Well, there is" Andrew's face lighten

"What is it?"

"I can transfer your soul to another body or more like I'm gonna make you possess a lifeless body" God explained

Andrew answered "I'm fine with either"

.

.

.

"Before we do this I'll tell you that the aside from the body you'll also keep the body's memories. You'll start a new life but since I favor you I'll let you keep your own memories." Andrew's surrounding started to glow and his body felt light

"And you must not tell who you are in your past life or a punishment awaits now good luck and till we meet again" God smiled as he watch Andrew disappear

"Thank you"...

Andrew's POV

Memories flashes to my mind, for some reason I keep seeing a girl. I find myself at a hospital seeing many tubes and needles connect in my body. I felt pain again and it fucking hurts, I tried to stay calm by slowly trying to stand up but it just made me fall God never made it easy. When I found a mirror near me I pulled all the needles in my arm and start rushing towards it.

"Holy shit" I said as I look at the mirror. Rosy cheeks, big eyes, thin lips, small nose and…

"Freckles" I squint my eyes to the mirror "is this me?" I asked

"Yes it's you dear" I turned my head to person sitting on the hospital chair

"God, why am I a girl?!"

"Well uh... there has been a problem with supply and demand" he said averting his eyes

'Supply and demand what the H has that to do with this?!' I thought

"Okay fine that's the only body available when you were transfer"

"How can I get near Elsa with this?!" I point at my body

"You'll be fine and you said back then that you want to help here anyway someone's coming good luck Anna" he said before disappearing

"Anna?'


	2. Chapter 2

It's been Three Months since I went back to life I decided that before I find Elsa I have to get used to this new life first. I'm used to living alone like this although this life is much more peaceful than my past life. Back then I don't remember when it started but I was always in a "bad crowd" getting into petty crimes street fights.

"No wonder I had a short life" I chuckled looking at my feminine hands. I never deserve this, I didn't come back to life just to redo those shit.

"Okay one step at a time First I'll find her, Next somehow I'll get a chance to talk to her then after that what?" I stepped outside with thinking what I'll do after I talked to her as long as I know she's okay

"Wait what am I gonna say" I stood at the front porch frozen alas after minutes I knock I felt weird out saying this like a complete stranger in my own house

"Uhh hello? Is anyone there?" I knocked louder, louder and louder still nobody answered

"Elsa!? Elsa open up!" I furiously keep on slamming the door my eyes slowly tearing up

The Old lady next door shouted and open her door "will you shut up?!"

"I-I'm sorry" my knees felt numb

"If you're looking the lady that lives there she's not there"

"Umm do you know where she is ma'am?"

"I don't know since her lover died she left a month later well I'm glad she left cause every night she kept on wailing and wailing disturbing her neighbors Seriously young people this days" she muttered closing her door

…

Days later

I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing

"Good morning" a masculine voice replied

"Mhhm the fuck are you?" I answered half asleep

"Feisty its morning, Monday and you know what day is it?"

"Pancake day?" which reminds me I haven't eaten anything normal since that day

"Please don't tell me you're still in bed IT"S OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL"

"School? I go to school" I asked

"Uhhh yes, you're being weird I'll pick you up at 8 "

"Yeaah sure" I turn off my phone

'School? Haha I already graduated dumb shit' I thought before getting back to sleep. After seconds of laying around I jolted "AHHHH... yeah fuck I'm Anna I go to school at Arendelle High" I rushed to find decent clothes at the closet

7:55 am

"Who's this dude I was supposed to wait for again?" I looked at the phones call log 'Kristoff'

"Kristoff huh" I closed my eyes and think hard "Uhhh shaggy Blondie, had this hug body and ummmm" a sudden knock interrupt my thinking and walked to open the door

"Hey feisty I'm glad you're okay" he greeted my with a tight hug

'Holy shit its he's more rip than I thought' I thought suffocating from his hug

"c-cant breath" I said

"Sorry Anna it's just that I was worried I just heard what happen after I came home from vacation" he frowned losing his hug

"It's okay Kristoffer" I patted his head

"It's Kristoff"he said fixing his hair

I smiled "now let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the back of the class next to the windows staring at the students going in until the class bell rang everybody took their sits Kristoff sat beside me scrolling his phone when a middle age lady came in our homeroom teacher maybe?

She coughs before speaking "everybody quite, I'm Mrs. Gerda Moore, you're supposed to be homeroom teacher Mr. Wilson got in to an accident last week and had to be hospitalize for" some of the students gasp well it is not a good welcome for our first day of school "but he's okay now so worry not, good news is we have found a substitute in such short time and she's an alumni here" she walked over the door to open It again

Platinum hair fix in her signature braid greet the whole class she's wearing favorite teal blue summer dress covered with her cardigan which left all the students mouth hanging in awe including me _'It's Elsa My Elsa'_ thought

"Anna" Kristoff called

"What?"

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to cry" he asked worried

"Yeah" I said not taking my eyes off to Elsa

"Hello everyone I'm Elsa Arendelle I'm your substitute teacher for Mr. Wilson when they offered me to teach here I accepted it quickly cause" she pause for a second "what's more awesome than teaching at your old school" she smiled

"Great now I'll give you time to know more about each other Good day" she wave before exiting

"Since it's our first day feel free to ask questions before we all introduce ourselves" she said when I heard two girls in front of me whispering

"I've seen her somewhere I think"

"Really where?"

"Last vacation I visited my aunt from next town she's her neighbor"

"And?"

"It looks like her fiancé drowned and died maybe that's why she transferred" they gossiped until it reaches the whole classroom. My heart sank when I saw Elsa who was sweating and leaning at the table I can see her knees getting numb while hearing their whispers actually it's not a whisper anymore knowing I can hear all their damn mouths

"Ahh… fuck this shit" I clench my fist gripping the pencil I was holding until I broke wishing if only I could flip my chair

"Whoa shit this is getting bad" Kristoff look at everybody until he almost feel on his chair when I slammed my fist to my table and stand up. I felt everybody flinch and shifted their eyes on me except Elsa who's covering her ears while looking down the floor

 _'_ _Good now everybody's looking but now what?'_ I thought

"M- My name's Anna Summers 17 years old I love pancakes filled with whipped cream and chocolate syrup with a strawberry on top. My hobbies are drawing and all kinds of sport" I looked at Elsa who is now staring at me "a-and All I can say is…" _'I'm Andrew please look at me'_ I was drowned by her beautiful blue eyes like it's my last day seeing her. She smiled at me as if she heard my thought we exchanged smile I definitely look like a fool in love right now but who cares she's smiling at me only for me

"You're beautiful… wait, what?" I covered my mouth and quickly sat down leaning my head down still smiling like an idiot


End file.
